Pardon
by Oceanna
Summary: Je vous regarde, encore endormis. Vous n'êtes plus humains, et c'est moi qui vous ai volé, définitivement, votre humanité. Vous me haïrez pour cela, mais jamais je ne vous demanderez pardon."


A/N : Mon second one-shot sur DGM. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur l'ancien, merci d'avance à ceux qui en laisseront (note : si quelqu'un trouve une idée de titre meilleure que l'actuel, je suis preneuse !)... Mais surtout, merci à Reika de m'avoir servie de bêta ^^

* * *

**_Pardon_**

Je ne vous demanderai pas pardon.

D'autres le feront. Ils seront à genoux, le visage strié de larmes, s'excusant d'avoir détruit vos vies, se lamentant de ne pas avoir eu le choix.

Moi, je ne vous demanderai pas pardon.

Quand bien même, je suis celle qui a manipulé vos gènes, quand bien même je suis celle qui a ordonné, sans un frisson dans la voix, d'amorcer l'opération, quand bien même je suis celle qui vous a injecté ce qui a annihilé une part de votre humanité, je ne vous demanderai jamais pardon.

Vous êtes là, tous les cinq, bien allongés dans des lits immaculés, le visage dans l'immobilité de l'inconscience, les traits définitivement altérés, et vous ne le savez pas encore. Quand je vous ai vus, encore humains, je me suis brièvement demandé ce qui vous avait poussé à accepter cette opération. Par nécessité ? Je sais qu'ils accordent de belles indemnités pour, soi-disant, compenser les pertes. Vous pensez vraiment que cela compensera quelque chose ? Imbéciles. Par médiocrité ? Étiez-vous de ceux qui regardaient les exorcistes mourir sans rien pouvoir faire, des sanglots pleins la gorge, et, envieux, vous avez juré devenir comme eux, au point de vous transformer en demi-monstres ? Par grandeur d'âme, dans le pathétique espoir de sauver le monde ? Vraiment, vous auriez dû garder votre compassion pour quelque chose d'autre. Par indifférence envers votre propre vie ? J'en ai tellement connu, de ceux qui avaient trop perdu pour que leur vie garde encore un intérêt... Tant mieux si c'est le cas. Ils ont besoin de chair à canon suicidaire ces derniers temps. Parce que vous y avez été forcé ? Léverrier est le roi du chantage après tout, et les autres sont les mêmes... Pauvres de vous. Par vengeance ? Parce que vous voulez tuer le Comte de vos propres mains pour venger le sang qui teint les siennes ? Hé bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Mais au final, vos motivations n'ont aucune importance ici. Je ne sais de vous que vos nouveaux noms... Hé oui, vous n'êtes plus humains, vous n'allez pas garder vos anciens noms, quand même ! Quand on décide de tout jeter aux orties, il faudra en assumer toutes les conséquences. Le reste de mon savoir sur vous se résume à des informations génétiques que vous ne comprendrez jamais. Vous n'en n'avez pas besoin. Je suis là pour vérifier que votre transformation en demi-monstres se passe bien ; vous, vous êtes là pour vous battre. Chacun son rôle.

Vous me haïrez sans aucun doute. On hait toujours ceux qui vous prennent quelque chose, sans espoir de retour. Et puis, je serai froide, je ne montrerai aucun remord. Ce que vous penserez de moi me passera au-dessus de la tête. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en lamentations ou en sourires hypocrites. Vous êtes simplement les résultats d'une expérimentation que je dirige. Et que les grands chefs ne croient pas que passer quelques secondes dans votre chambre changera quelque chose à ce fait : au final, c'est moi qui prendrais les décisions concernant votre état. Ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie de me lier avec vous.

C'est pour ça que je ne vous demanderai jamais pardon. Au contraire, je vous presserai d'aller vers le combat, de tuer le Comte et ses akumas, de réduire les Noah à néant, une fois pour toute, de les décimer, de les massacrer, tous. J'ai accepté de vous créer dans ce but. Ce que vous ferez ensuite ne me concernera plus, sauf si on m'ordonne de m'occuper encore de votre cas. J'en doute. Une fois cette guerre terminée, j'en saurai trop pour qu'on me laisse en vie. Vous et la vôtre, si vous survivez, n'auront plus aucune importance.

Je suis aussi monstrueuse que vous et même plus, voilà ce que vous penserez. Mais la différence, c'est que moi j'ai encore un visage humain.

Je sais qu'on me dit glacée, inhumaine. Les imbéciles. Je suis vide, c'est tout. J'ai connu tout ce qu'on dit 'normal' chez un être humain. Les étreintes tendres d'une mère, la fierté d'un père, la taquinerie d'un frère. J'ai connu un homme pour qui je me levais, aux côtés de qui je me lovais pour passer la nuit, un homme à la bouche impétueuse contre la mienne, aux caresses qui m'obsèdent encore, au torse contre lequel j'aimais reposer ma tête et écouter le battement de son cœur en-dessous de nos peaux nues, aux mains tour à tours attentionnées puis possessives à en être brutales, souvenirs de notre passion. J'ai connu tout cela, plus que la plupart de ces scientifiques en blouse blanche qui me disent de pierre. Mais j'ai tout perdu à cause du Comte. Ne vous étonnez donc plus si je vous envoie en enfer pour le tuer sans remord. Je suis prête à tout pour le détruire. Et, malheureusement, nous sommes en guerre. Tous les sacrifices que nous devrons faire, j'y participerai. Et je ne demanderai jamais pardon. À personne, jamais. Cela, de toute façon, est inutile. Le pardon est une pure hypocrisie. Pour celui qui le demande et pour celui qui le donne. Le pardon ne change rien. Non, il donne simplement le droit de continuer à vivre en oubliant les regrets. Le pardon ne me servira à rien, parce qu'après cette guerre, je n'aurai plus une raison d'être. Je suis assez intelligente pour savoir que si je ne me fais pas tuer par un akuma ou un Noah, ce sera le Vatican qui s'en chargera. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai aucun besoin de votre pardon. Avec ou sans, je continuerai sur cette route, vous savez.

Mais il semble que vous ne me verrez pas encore à votre réveil. Un scientifique m'annonce qu'on va me remplacer, que je ferai bien d'aller dormir après mes deux nuits blanches passées à vous opérer. Hé bien, vous serez conscient à notre prochaine rencontre. Et je ne vous demanderai pas pardon.

Quand je sors de la salle, le regard de Bak m'accuse. Je retiens un grognement dédaigneux. Tout ce regret, cette honte, cette impuissance ! Oui, lui sera l'un des premiers à se jeter à vos genoux et à implorer votre clémence... L'imbécile. Comme si cela changerait quelque chose ! Comme si ses larmes, sa pitié allait vous transformer, vous sublimer, vous rendre humains de nouveau. Hypocrite.

"Renee !"

C'est bien à moi qu'il en veut. Que veux-tu, mon vieux ? Me faire la morale ? Je le toise d'un regard froid.

"Bak."

Il est surpris, je crois, un instant, de mon absence habituelle d'émotion. Et puis il jette un regard à la porte de l'infirmerie où mes expérimentations attendent sagement de se réveiller.

"Alors c'est vrai, commence-t-il hésitant, ils ont relancé le projet des semi-akumas... ?

-Comme tu le vois.

-Malgré la tragédie d'il y a neuf ans ?

-On dirait.

-Pourquoi ?"

Comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à toutes ces questions. Comme si j'allais faire montre de la moindre compassion à son égard, comme si j'allais le sauver en répondant que non, qu'il avait rêvé tout cela et qu'il devrait se rendormir. Pathétique. Et parce que le silence semble presque une forme de compassion, je réponds :

"Ils veulent des combattants."

Un silence, je vois le remord encore noyer ses yeux. N'arrêtera-t-il jamais ? C'est lassant, c'est inapproprié. Le regret, c'est bon pour ceux qui sont en-dessous, les infirmiers, les trouveurs. Nous sommes les scientifiques de l'Ordre, bon sang ! Notre rôle, c'est justement d'avoir ce sang plein les mains et toutes ces horreurs en mémoire ! Notre rôle sera d'être les responsables, ceux qui recevront toutes les pierres quand la guerre se terminera et que le Vatican niera toute responsabilité dans nos expériences en dénonçant que nous n'avons pas respecté la parole divine ! Notre rôle sera de tomber pour les chefs ! Notre rôle sera de tout raconter devant la foule haineuse, tout, oui, toutes les horreurs. À ce moment-là, le pardon ne sera jamais accordé. Ni à ceux qui, effondrés, sangloteront qu'ils regrettent, ni à ceux qui, comme moi, toiseront la foule et ne demanderont rien. Accepte-le et oublie ce pathétique regard ! J'ajoute encore, pour le faire réagir :

"Ils ont besoin de chair à canon en plus."

Touché, il sursaute. Les paroles, dédaigneuses, froides l'ont atteint. L'imbécile. Nous avons travaillé ensemble assez de fois pour qu'il ne s'attende pas à autre chose de ma part. Quand est-ce qu'il m'a vue faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de compassion, sauf en donnant la mort à mes expérimentations ratées ? Je peux répondre : jamais. Nous sommes en guerre, et le pathos, les sourires pleins de grandeur d'âme, ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce ne serait que pure hypocrisie.

"C'est à toi qu'ils ont donné les ordres ?, reprend-il.

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas fait ça par zèle, comme une chienne fidèle qui devance les attentes de son maître et qui remue la queue en attendant une récompense.

-Mais pourquoi... ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas là il y a neuf ans."

Un silence. Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui apprendre que j'étais en fait la réincarnation du Quatorzième et que le gamin aux cheveux blanc n'était qu'un leurre. Désolée de te décevoir, mon beau, mais tu devrais savoir que le sentimentalisme n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Allons, il n'a vraiment pas deviné pourquoi était-ce moi qu'ils ont choisi ? Il est surpris à ce point là ? Mais depuis quand s'aveugle-t-il ? C'est... stupide. Et ce type est sensé être mon égal, voire mon supérieur en tant que scientifique ? Où va le monde ?

"Tu as accepté tout de suite ?

-Bien sûr."

Il ouvre la bouche, probablement pour commencer à me faire la leçon. Je le coupe :

"Nous sommes des scientifiques, Bak. Pas des bons samaritains, ni même des docteurs. Notre rôle est d'étudier les innocences et suivre les ordres du Vatican pour aider à vaincre le Comte. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir de la morale. Nous nous porterons bien mieux sans. J'ai encore moins besoin de ta morale. Elle s'est réveillée trop tard et tu le sais."

Le silence qui suit lui sert à se reprendre. Bon, il regagne du poil de la bête. C'est déjà moins pathétique.

"Détrompe-toi, me fait-il. Ce sont nos actions qui justifient le Comte et qui augmentent sa résolution. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, et les chefs refusent de l'entendre !

-Ils n'ont pas besoin d'idéalisme. Surtout pas l'idéalisme de ceux qui les ont suivis autrefois et qui les suivent toujours.

-Comment pouvons-nous penser que nous aidons les hommes si nous en sacrifions une partie ?!

-Un, parce que l'idée de sacrifice c'est justement ça : une vie pour cent, dix vies pour milles. Et deux : qui se plaindra de quelque chose qu'ils ignorent ? Tout est dans le fait que personne n'est au courant, sauf nous et les chefs. Et ceux que tout le monde connaît, ce sont les martyrs, ceux qu'on aime uniquement parce qu'ils sont morts et qui motivent les troupes.

-Mais nous sommes humains ! Nous n'avons pas le droit...

-Erreur, Bak. Je suis une scientifique."

Il me fixe, indigné. Je me détourne. Il me rappelle.

"Tu n'as donc aucun remord ?"

Sa voix est rauque, amère. Je laisse passer un silence où il devine que je ne montrerai rien. Et puis, je reprends ma marche et lui lance :

"Avant que tu ne paniques, je ne rapporterai pas cette charmante conversation. Les chefs sont déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Et non, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en lamentations."

Il ne répond rien et je disparais hors de sa vue, souriante, ironique.

Non, je ne vous demanderai pas pardon. Ce serait vous insulter, après tout. Et le temps perdu en pleurs peut être utilisé d'une meilleure manière.

Je suis une scientifique. Si on me demandait de maîtriser la mort, je trouverai comment la donner et comment la vaincre. Là, on me demande de vous transformer en semi-akuma. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de vous rendre humains à nouveau.


End file.
